Soul Mates
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Tony tries to convince Bruce to call Betty after they find out how to control the other guy. Natasha tries to help Bruce out by telling him -and the group- something about herself. Clintasha, Pepper/Tony


Hey guys! Well, this one...I like it but I'm not sure how you'll feel about it. I hope you like it and I hope you review. And I hope next time I write one of these beginning author note things I will be more creative and hilarious.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that you should give her a call." Tony's voice greeted Natasha and Clint's ears as they made their way into the main living room/kitchen in Stark Tower.

"And all I'm saying is that this is not any of your business." Bruce's short reply wafted to the kitchen area where Clint took the water offered by Natasha.

"We have the cure, Bruce you saw it! You can control him now!" Stark's voice rose, earning him a glare from Pepper.

"There is still danger!" Bruce spoke voice rising in his annoyance

Ever cautious, Steve broke into the conversation, standing from his position on the couch. "Stark, this is Bruce's decision. He has more to consider, there are plenty of factors to consider." But his tone shows his real view, if he were in this position with Peggy.

"Well the only factor I see is his happiness! Anything else can be dealt with." Tony finishes, shifting a little closer to Pepper, causing her to hide her growing smile with her laptop courtesy of Stark Industries.

The room grew quiet as a heavy coat of tension settled over the room.

"For what it's worth," Natasha began from her spot leaning against the counter beside Clint, "I agree with you, Bruce."

Before the group (or possibly while the group questioned), Natasha and Clint became entranced in their own world speaking the language they both new so well, the language using their eyes.

After a few moments, Natasha began to speak, eyes still locked on Clint.

"I know how you feel. I do. Every day you wake up, longing to be with them, or in my case just to know they are alive. At least if Betty's not here, not with you, she's safe. Relatively." She pauses then, and after taking a deep breath and receiving more comfort from Clint's gaze, she continues, "but that is no way to live life." She finishes, glancing to Bruce, who stares with a glint of relief in his eyes.

"Well you have Clint now, Bruce, he needs someone." Tony says

"For a genius, you're having a hard time understanding this. I – I was a child in a sense. I was young, but far from being as innocent as children should be. I was married, a part of the Red Room's training, I later found out. But we were close, not as close as," She pauses, eyes locking with Clint's once again, "But as two people sharing a life without that…closeness can be.

They used him against me, you could say, or as they would call it, it was a test of emotional strength. I was on a mission when they told me he was killed, they never did tell me it was them who did it. Collateral damage they called it, but to me it was another coat to my already bleeding ledger, a darker coat than any other." She finished, staring at the view out of the large window, either fighting off a memory or working to control her emotions.

Clint's arm wound itself around her, pulling her into a tight side hug.

"You know that wasn't your fault right? They must have chosen him for you, either way his fate was sealed." Bruce tried to comfort

"So you believe in fate, Bruce." Natasha recovers, a mask taking the place of the side she hides from anyone but Clint.

At his stare, she continues with a bittersweet smirk, "Then you must also believe in soul mates, or something to that effect. Think about this hard, you still have time, if she is your fate, your soul mate, you need to see this thing through while you still have the time." She finished gazing at him.

Taking in the quiet of the room, Natasha takes here leave. Making her way to the elevator, a shadow (or a hawk, you could say) walking beside her from the rock and roll filled elevator, to the quiet of their room.

"I thought you didn't believe in soul mates." He'll say as they lay in bed a while later.

"I don't." She'll say, almost too quickly, and he'll notice. He always notices.

"Nat." He'll breathe out in a sigh and pull her closer.

"If I did, you'd be mine." She'll respond letting her words flow freely to only his ears

He'll chuckle, quietly in agreement and listen as sleep takes her away.


End file.
